


Get Him Up

by awkwardkid



Series: Ficlets [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anyway going back to the actual thing, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Don't Have An Explanation, I just wanted some valgrace, M/M, This is actually from a video, leason, valgrace, wake up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardkid/pseuds/awkwardkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason really needed to stop being so weak for Leo Valdez. But it wouldn't be in that day.</p><p>Or, the one where Leo wakes his boyfriend up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Him Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya people!
> 
> For starters, I want you guys to know that English is not my first language, so you're going to see a few mistakes here and there. I plan on correcting them as soon as possible.
> 
> Well, I hope you like this one!

The only sound that could be heard when inside the room was Jason's heavy breathing for being asleep, but Leo had clear intentions of changing that.

He got in with a laptop in hands and tiptoed to the opposite side of the room's door. Leo left the computer at the desk and after he barely pressed play at the chosen song, he threw himself on the ground and crawled to the other side of the bed, putting on the sunglasses that were resting on his curly hair, so they were now covering his eyes.

The song Dragostea Din Tei was playing and Leo got up, looking at the messy bed, that was at the same time, occupied by Jason sleeping serenely. He hopped to the sides, following the song's rhythm, and then, got on the bed by his knees, jumping towards Jason. Then, Leo put his hands on Jason's shoulders whilst still jumping to the song, pulling abruptly the white blanket from above the blond. 

Leo got up the bed completely just so he could hop one more time and get out the other side, spinning happily when getting in front of Jason. He jumped with the song a few times and didn't stop when getting the pillow in the corner to hit Jason with it, still in the beat the song was following. Leo grinned, giving up on the pillow and throwing it aside when he saw that it didn't bring him any reaction from Jason – and with that, he put his hands on his shoulder again and threw his body on the bed, going back to hopping on his knees on the mattress.

While he was throwing his arms in the air merrily, Jason moved. The blond didn't bother opening his eyes; he just murmured something incoherent and tried to blindly pull the blanket to cover his body, but having difficulties due to Leo jumping on them.

Then the chorus of the song ended, giving space to the second verse. Leo stopped jumping and tried to take the blanket away from Jason, but this time, more gently whilst looking at him and singing the lyrics to the song in a body interpretation as if he was telling Jason something.

"Sa-ti spun, ce simt acum..." Leo sang along with the singer, taking his hands off the blanket to open his arms. "Alo, iubirea mea, sunt eu, fericirea..."

He lowered his arms as if he was surging in the shadows, then he turned to glance at Jason with his body turned to the side, singing the next verses in a calm way now. Leo acted a little bit more for a non existent public in the computer's direction, and then, he put his hands on Jason's shoulder again nd pressed the blond's body a few more times against the mattress while hopping in his knees.

His hands touched the sheets and Leo jumped the way as the bedsprings allowed him to go high while he still had the objective of waking up Jason, even though he knew that the boy was already awake at this point. The suspects were confirmed when Jason lightly opened his eyes with a frown, and that was enough for Leo to smile bigger and end up getting out of the bed on the other side, without slowing down his jumps.

"Ugh Leo, for Pluto's sake..." Jason groaned quietly, raising his head just enough to see what Leo was doing before laying down on the pillow again, covering his face with his arm.

"Time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty!" Leo exclaimed, hopping on the bed again without taking his eyes off Jason. "Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma nu ma iei, nu ma nu ma nu ma iei..."

"No, no..." he whispered slowly, his voice sounding groggy by his tiredness and mainly, due to just waking up. Jason turned around in the mattress and raised his arm whilst his eyes were close, reaching out for Leo until he touched his thigh. He groped till he got to Leo's waist, and with certain difficulty due to the latino hopping non stop, Jason finally succeeded in pulling the boy, laying him down forcefully. "Go back to sleep, please... I swear we can do everything you want to do later..."

"But my plans envolve waking up early or else we won't be able to do everything of my list!" Leo argued, turning in the mattress just so he could be on his elbows while staring at Jason. "Come on Jason! You can sleep till noon tomorrow!"

"Mhm..." Jason wrapped his arm around Leo, pulling him close protectively in an attempt of cuddling him. "Just five more minutes."

Leo exhaled, looking wroth. 

"Grace!" he shook his head, tilting his head to glance at Jason while waiting for an answer.

Jason seemed to realize his target, because he opened his eyes a little, revealing the blue irises when staring Leo back guiltily.

"Valdez." he answered, keeping the eye contact for a few seconds before closing his eyes with a sigh. "Alright, you won. I'm getting up." 

"Yay!" Leo grinned again, turning his body completely to face Jason. He leaned in and kissed his cheek, letting his lips linger there for a while before getting up and out of the bed with excited little jumps now that they didn't follow the song's beat.

What Leo missed was the fond smile on Jason's lips, but that's okay, because he would make up for that later. Dear Aphrodite, the effect Leo had on Jason.

-x-


End file.
